


Sunlight and Dust Motes

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, His thoughts are pretty mushy, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Romantic Dean, Sleepy Castiel, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Dean, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean blinked his eyes open sleepily, sighing into the half lit bedroom. He turned his head into Castiel's hair and took a deep breath, letting it out in a soft whoosh...It was moments like these that made Dean realize he was all in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight and Dust Motes

Dean blinked his eyes open sleepily, sighing into the half lit bedroom. He turned his head into Castiel's hair and took a deep breath, letting it out in a soft whoosh. He watched his breath stir Castiel's hair, which made the man stir himself. He shifted in his spot on top of Dean's chest, head under his chin, arm over his abdomen, legs tangled with his. Dean smiled through the kiss he gingerly placed on Castiel's head. Castiel let out a sigh, and Dean kissed his head again.

 

 

He'd been in this relationship for four years now, and to this day he still couldn't believe it. He still couldn't believe that Castiel was his. Sometimes he thinks he doesn't deserve Castiel, but then Castiel swoops in and somehow convinces him he does. Castiel was just like that. He could convince Dean of anything, and it was dangerous. He could convince Dean to stay in bed longer and go into work late. He could convince Dean to not be annoyed with him because he forgot to buy milk. He could convince Dean to leave his pride behind in his shabby apartment and move in with him. And when Dean doesn't think he can love him any more than he already does, Castiel convinces him he can.

 

 

It was moments like these that made Dean realize he was all in. That made him realize just how far gone he was. He was pretty sure Castiel was the love of his life, and that scared the hell out of him. But it also caused his heart to skip a beat and make electricity dance across his skin. Dean focused his attention outwards to his surroundings. The sunlight outside did its best to filter in through the cracks in the curtains and bathe the room in its rays. It illuminated dust motes in the air, creating an illusion that the room sparkled. It made Dean think about Castiel. About how his eyes sparkled when light hit them just right, turning them into a late night sky, or an ocean sparkling under the sun.

 

 

Dean would never get over Castiel's beauty. He would never get over how soft his hair was. He would never get over his smooth skin. He would never get over his bright blue eyes. He would never get over the slope of his nose, the bow in his lips, the curve of his jaw. He would never get over the muscles in his back that moved fluidly under his skin. He would never get over the reassuring strength of his arms, or the delicate fingers that often left trails of fire over his skin. He would never get over the softness of his belly, or the firmness of his butt. He would never get over the solid muscle in his legs, or the constant cold in his feet.

 

 

A ray of sunlight alighted onto the side of Dean's head, adding to the warmth of Castiel's breath ghosting over Dean's neck. Dean hummed, content, and glided his fingers over Castiel's arm. Castiel made a small noise in the back of his throat and gripped at Dean's t-shirt.

"Sorry," Dean murmured. "didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay," Castiel sighed.

Dean kissed the top of his head, then looked back up at the ceiling, continuing to run his fingers over Castiel's arm.

"Feels good."

Dean smiled softly, and Castiel sighed, his breath blossoming against his skin.

"Wha' time isit?"

"Doesn't matter. We don't have to get up today. We can stay like this."

Castiel hummed.

"Sounds nice."

 

 

Castiel lifted his finger and slid it aimlessly along Dean's chest. He turned his head a placed a kiss onto Dean's throat, sliding his lips down to his t-shirt collar. Dean tilted his head, baring his throat for Cas, and Cas huffed out a laugh. He slid his lips along Dean's throat and up to his jaw. Then he laid his head back down. Dean ran a hand through Castiel's hair, and placed yet another kiss.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?"

"Do you ever wish moments like this could last forever?"

"Yeah. Sadly they can't, so we just have to make do and create moment after moment forever."

They lapsed into silence again. Dean absently rubbed Castiel's arm with his thumb.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?"

"Do you want to create moments like this forever?"

Dean sucked in a breath. Castiel had no idea.

"Yeah."

 

 

But it was more than that. Dean wanted endless mornings of Cas grumpily walking into the kitchen and practically ripping Dean's mug out of his hands. He wanted endless kisses to send him off to work. He wanted endless phone calls during his lunch break. He wanted endless warm hugs as soon as he walked through the door. He wanted endless dinners spent talking and bumping each other's knees. He wanted endless snuggles with Castiel on the couch. He wanted endless nights of love-filled, passionate sex. But how was he supposed to convey all that to him?

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Do you want to create moments like this forever?"

"Yes."

Dean took a deep breath.

"Then…would you like to create a moment we wish could last forever at the alter?"

"What?" Castiel breathed, sitting up.

Dean followed him.

"Marry me Cas," Dean whispered.

Castiel smiled, nodding his head, and wiped at his eyes.

"Okay," he rasped.

Dean chased his own tears with his fingers, their paths ending at the corners of his upturned lips.

"Okay," he choked out.

He swiftly pulled Castiel in for a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 

 

The sun bathed the room in light, now strong enough to pierce through the curtains. It washed over them, wrapping them up in its warmth. Dean sighed into Castiel's shoulder, wrapping his arms ever tighter around him, and Castiel buried his face into his neck. Particles danced through the air in the sun's rays, and the sound of their breathing echoed off the walls. Dean knew that a moment like this couldn't last forever, but he could hang onto it, and keep it locked in his heart for years to come. And they could continue to create moments for them to wish they could last forever.


End file.
